Hawaii Here We Come
by YinKeket
Summary: Ichigo and Renji go on an amazing trip filled with fun, shopping, horses, and lots of love and passion. If you like to read about fun adventures and sexy times then this is the story for you. Enjoy Yaoi and Shounen-ai (AU) Enjoy


I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, ect.

There are **Lemon**, a **Lime** with a hint cute **fluff** in this story. If you don't like two males getting it on then don't read this. I hope I wasn't too hard, but just letting everyone knows about the **Warning **above here before reading** ^_** . Hope you like this.

**Enjoy ^_^**

****************************XxXxX******************************

Hawaii Here We Come

They had just arrived to Turtle Bay Resort on the North Shore Oahu late afternoon from the plane. When they got off the plane the ladies came to them and gave them Flower Lei Greeting giving them Aloha greeting. The Lei were so beautiful and smelled really nice. They went into the lobby and checked into a honeymoon sweet. They were too sleepy to notice the landscape and would look at it the next day. They got their hotel room which when you look out you can see the ocean hearing the waves crash onto shore while the seagulls sang their melody. The long plane ride wiped them out. They went and changed into their sleep wear and fell fast asleep. He woke up from the rays of light hitting his face. He groaned placing his legs on the side of the bed and lifting himself up. He wasn't a morning person at all.

He walked to the bathroom his fingers running through his soft orange locks. Closing the door behind him he got ready to take a shower, he saw a list on what they were going to do for the day. While the shower was running a figure woke to the sound having an evil idea. He walked over to the bathroom and pushed the door slowly trying not to make any sounds. He opened the door somehow the strawberry didn't see the pineapple because he closed his eye washing out the shampoo out of his hair. Oh this turned Renji rock hard watching the water run down onto his chest then those perky nipples standing out waiting to be kissed and sucked. Lowering his eyes more he saw something that took his breath away is he moved to the side showing his toned ass that shines in the light. He held his moan back he was leaking and wanted to place where he knows it would be taking care of. Oh how he wanted to take him down into the shower and pounded that tight ass of his. He wanted his love to see him there and see the look on his face. After he was done washing out his hair he turned grabbed the body soap, but saw nothing.

"Looking for something?" Renji said in a husky voice that made Ichigo shiver holding the body soap.

"What in hell are you doing?" he shouted trying to cover up his body.

"Well what I was doing is pulling the shower curtains away to see you. That is what I am doing," Renji smirked.

The water ran down on Ichigo's toned body and Renji drank every piece he can get to see.

"No, not that…ah….why did you do that?" He blushed but saw what Renji was doing. "Wait, you are not coming in here."

Renji didn't pay attention to him and went inside the shower with him. The shower was big because they won from a market place with awesome prizes.

****************************Flashback******************************

Ichigo sighed on getting groceries for his sister Yuzu to make dinner. Yuzu was sick, so he didn't mind because his dad sucks at cooking and thought about, but shook his head. Karin too sucks at cooking. He sighed and was about to leave the store. A guy was yelling to with the grand prize two tickets for Hawaii trip for the North Shore Romance Package. He didn't have to be home soon, so he walked up to the man who a strange moustache and had a wooden speaker.

"Care to try your luck, sir," The man said with a smile. "It's five dollars."

Ichigo handed him the money and spin the wheel. He saw the second place silver ball for a hot spring in Tokyo and for third yellow ball were ten pounds of fish and some leeks. He didn't pay attention and the man went wild. He had won the grand prize for Romance Package for Hawaii for two.

"Congratulations on your prize, sir,"

He was shocked that he won the grand prize. It would be nice to get the ten pounds fish and some leeks, but this was good too.

"Are you going to take your lovely girlfriend?" The guy said handing him the tickets that were inside an envelope with a wink.

Ichigo wanted to mess with his mind because right now was getting on his nerves. "I'm taking my boyfriend with me on the trip." With that left with a huge smile walking home.

When he got home he told what happened to his dad and he wanted to give a big hug, but Ichigo wouldn't have it so they started to fight. Dad almost kicked his ass at the door, but kicked his instead. Yuzu was happy and Karin didn't care much any the less she was happy too. They knew that he was dating Renji and was happy. Dad ran to his wife's poster and shouted that finally his son is in love and gay making Ichigo pissed and Renji laughed hugging his strawberry.

**************************** End Flashback******************************

Renji poured some fruity body soap on his large hands then placing it onto Ichigo's arms then going lower. Then he grabbed Ichigo half hard member into his fist going slowly teasing his strawberry wild.

"Ahhh Renji, st-stop teasing," Ichigo panted against the wall making his legs weak.

He fell, but Renji caught him. He turned around to face the pineapple head. Ichigo's member was leaking seeing his long red hair flowed over his wet tattooed chest. He was happy that he had those tattoos, so he licked the lines and loved tracing it with his fingers. The water was making his hair all silky and smooth making him place his hands through his hair. Renji leaned in kissing his forehead then going after his favorite treat was licking those plump lips. This time on going slow with stroking he went faster making him moan really loud. He love how his lover moan and screams out his name when they make love. This got his chance to sneak his tongue into the orange top's awaiting mouth. They battle for dominance, but Ichigo lost. He may have lost but he had a trick up his sleeves. Renji was sucking on his tongue still holding the orange top around his waist. Ichigo still has his hands in his hair. Finally pulling out so they can breathe again still have their body pressed up against each other.

"Ichigo spread your legs out for me my little Ichi," Renji whispered into his sensitive ears. "I want you to scream my name out when I have my thick dick smashing that beautiful ass yours."

He blushed obeying and spread his legs. The red head took a sec and looked at him licking is lips. His cock was hurting him and wanted to shove in, but he didn't want to hurt him, much. He grabbed a soap bar on the shelf instead of the body soap. He got his hands all soapy and stuck two fingers in making him gasp out.

"A little warning,"

"No, I need you right now, but I have to prepare you first. This way it is skipping one step," He said kissing his neck leaving a nice hickey so the world can see so his love would not force on the pain just the pleasure.

He added the third finger and stretching him good without noticing Ichigo grabbed Renji's member and pumped him fast.

"Damn it….ah….ahh," Renji panted. "That's it,"

He pick him up from the floors having the strawberry wrapped his legs around his muscle body a lining and not stopping until he was buried to the hilt and waited for him to get comfortable before pounded that sexy ass of his.

"Move….now!"

He was gladly pulling only him tip in then ramming it back having Ichigo scream. His arms around his neck making him arched off the wall and closer to his lover's chest. His eyes close breathing hard of the wonderful feeling. He was going deeper and deeper trying to find the lovely nerves that would make him cry. He whispered into his ear telling his would try some new position. He nodded his head placing his legs on the floor. Renji pull out completely and Ichigo was whipering on the lost feeling.

"Don't worry love, I will pound you soon, just turn around," He said placing his hands on his hips.

He turned around both hands on the wall sticking his ass out showing he was ready. He smirked seeing his lover staring at him and only him. Those round cheeks that Renji loves was all his alone and pulled apart those cheeks seeing the hole still pink from all the sex they had.

"No, how many times we have sex you are always so tight and pink which drives me crazy," Placing kisses on his neck then grabbing his chin giving his a pleasant kiss that would keep his mind off on what was coming next.

He grabbed his hips and placed in front of his hips and smashing into his tight ass only landing on those lovely nerves. His mouth fell open leaving a silent scream. He smirked knowing that he did this to his lover.

"Ah…faster….much faster,"

He took his cue and smashed and deeper into this bundle of nerves over and over. He repeated this until Ichigo came hard onto the wall where some water washed it away. When this happen making Renji moan having his dick squeezed so tight and so much heat that he came hard into the waiting ass. The ride out their climax and was trying to catch their breath. He was still inside him leaning on top of him.

"That was fun. We should have more shower sex," Smiling kissing his neck pulling out.

"Ah," Ichigo said turning around seeing that his limp dick still have some semen left and he got down and lick the tip of the slit then on the side of shaft.

His cock was reawaken and groaned fisting the orange top's hair. Oh he was in heaven. Ichigo was getting him back for scaring him in the shower. The red head didn't mind it all. He used his playful tongue on the sides then lightly nipped the tip. He has both hands at the end of the base using his thumbs to massage the balls. He bucked up placing the other hand on the wall panting hard. He was so close to coming.

"Use that beautiful mouth Ichi, and make me cum hard!" he panted seeing his breath not caring that the water was turning cold.

Ichigo took the whole member into the hot and wet mouth. Deep-throating it making his head go against the shower wall. With one last suck he came into his mouth swallowing every last drop sucking him dry. With one final lick he got up from the floor seeing his lover lips are blue turning the water off.

"I think we need to get out and warm up," He said kissing his blue lips.

He got out with a little lip wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist. He went towards the sink to brush his teeth doing that he swung his hips. Ichigo didn't know that he swings his hip. It was a light swing but it drives Renji up the wall. He too got out and dried himself and headed to get dressed. He threw the towel on the bed and searching for his swim trunk that has red flames with a black background makes his hair pop out. Ichigo came into the room and saw Renji naked holding up his swim trunks. He shook his head and smile that his tattoos that goes all the way to his nice ass.

"Will you get dressed already? Today that guy gave us some actives on what to do here,"

"I think I would wait a little bit, so you can admire my body a bit little longer,"

"Shut up," He blushed heading towards his suitcase and pulled out his swim trunks that had a hollow mask on it that Uryuu made for him.

They got dressed in their swim trunks wearing a light T-shirt over them and headed out the door before they did they put on some sun screen. They took the elevator having that awful elevator music. Getting out on to the lobby saw a couple fighting over a room that wasn't big enough for their liking. Ichigo shook his head and walked outside with Renji. The sun was out to play and the breeze felt great. They were going down to try out snorkeling but when they got there it was closed. Instead saw a on a piece a paper said for one day of free surfing lessons at nine a.m. in the morning and will stop at one-thirty p.m.. Renji looked at his watch and saw it was eight fifteen, so they walked towards the place. Renji walked fast not noticing that Ichigo was catching up when he stopped hearing something. He looked behind him not liking what he saw.

"Watch OUT!" The guy shouted trying to stop, crashing landing them on the grass.

The guy was on top of him in a bad position. He was between Ichigo's legs then the guy pushed his right arm up rubbing his head. He looked down seeing an angel knocked out. His hair was bright orange, but when he opened his eyes those that what did him end. Big brown caramel eyes stared up at him.

"Would you mind getting off me?" Ichigo said.

"Oh, sorry about that," Lifting his body up, but he really wanted to stay on him.

Renji ran over to lift his boyfriend up keeping his eye on the other guy. "Are you alright Ichi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just got the wind knocked out of me that's all,"

The guy looked at his watch and his face was pale. He waved good-bye running in the same direction where they were heading well part of the way. Twenty minutes passed and made it to the surfing class for free. It was close to Diamond Head and away from the crowds in Waikiki. There weren't a lot of people today at most three people then add themselves which grand total five. There is a couple were all over each other seeing as there are on their honeymoon. Other couple are old looks like they are in their at least 50's. Then seeing other people excited to surf. There were ten instructors teaching the lessons and each people get two. They walked towards everyone and waited for the surfing class to begin. Every instructor walked up the people. The class was starting when one of the instructors saw Ichigo running up to him. He smiled getting a second chance to spend time with the orange top. The other instructor followed him not happy that he was paired with him. The last time he was paired up with him he got into trouble, well some of it was his fault. They are best buds when they started being a teacher of surfing. He was happy that he got married and not hit on everything that moves, but worried about him. Whoever he is running towards should be prepared bring up the rear.

"Hey there Ichi, didn't know you were coming here?" He smiled in a friendly manner.

He turned to the name wondering how someone knew it realizing the guy he crashed into. The guy wasn't bad looking with his shirt off. His biceps were buff and he had a six pack. You could iron clothes on his stomach. He had a sun kissed tan and short spiked black hair that comes to the end of his ear.

"Are ready to surf?" he asked before Ichigo got to say anything he grabbed his arm and lending him to other people who are taking the lessons.

The other instructor came up to Renji and showed him the way to the lessons down towards the edge of the shore.

"Sorry about Mike. He tends to go after good looking people," he said walking beside him looking at his dumb friend for doing that. "Oh my name is James by the way."

James had dirty blond hair that he put in a ponytail with bright blue eyes. He too had some muscles and a six pack. Renji liked James, because he wasn't after Ichigo or him seeing him to be a good guy so far, but would keep an eye on him. They walked over to get the lesson started.

"Ichi, have you ever surfed before?" Mike asked getting one of the surf boards.

"No, I haven't and please call me Ichigo,"

While Mike was getting the surf boards James left Renji next to Ichigo to get help him. He placed his arm around his waist making sure that Mike would get the message that Ichigo was taken. Mike looked back at the orange top and was not happy that the red head had his arms around him. He didn't want to show the disgust feeling through is face. They came back with a fun board that was between 7-8 feet long. The fun boards were recommended for beginners because they are more buoyant and help ease the transition to a long board or short board.

"Ichigo is a beginner so he will have the fun board," Mike spoke being all professional.

"Renji I think I can learn how to surf better than you without falling," Ichigo smirk.

"Oh you want a bet then, so be it," Renji spoke knowing that he would win for sure. "Ok if you don't fall the first time when we get out to the ocean then you can pick on what we do tomorrow."

"Wait, what did you wanted to do tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"What did you want to do when you win for tomorrow?" he asked still holding him around his waist smiling at him.

"Well I wanted to go horseback riding because Yuzu did research for this place. She said that best way to enjoy the area's spectacular beaches, tropical forests and sandy coastline. It is a 40 to 45-minute ride along sand beaches and tropical forests" He'd never been on a horse before and he wanted to try it.

"Um excuse me but are two ready to surf," James asked.

"Yeah, just wanting to know the plans," Renji spoke getting wild up for the bet.

Ichigo sighed at Renji shaking his head with a smile. Mike grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him over to the fun board. Renji followed James keeping an eye on Mike in case he did anything and same with James. He doesn't want to get in trouble. Mike and James showed them how to surf properly. They all practice on the beach before they got out to ocean.

"Ok, step one you have the fun board and the leash so you won't lose the board. Step two is the pop up," Mike showed Ichigo on the board.

"Don't forget Mike for step two you can do the step up. The pop up are some people's favorite because you can get on your feet faster. Pop up requires strength in the shoulder and chest combine with the spin of the toes," James said also showing Renji on the board too.

"Ok then lay on the board in the right position then place your hands on the edge of the board," He said having Ichigo lie on the board like he was doing pushups. "Now do some half pop ups and push yourself up onto your toes."

Placing his hands on the middle of his back when he was doing some half pop ups. This made Renji pissed off and jealous James saw this and started to walk.

"Hey Mike, why don't we switch," He said placing his hand on Mike's shoulders.

Mike didn't want to leave his side, but he saw when James gets mad or annoyed to a point he would stay clear. He knew that Ichigo was taken, but come on he's hot. Mike got up and went over to Renji which was not going to be fun just work. He loves to surf the ocean's awesome waves, but also wanted to share it with someone. He guessed that it wasn't that time to have someone yet. He sighed and went over to him to say sorry. Renji nodded and went on with the surfing lessons.

"Give yourself a count of 1, 2, 3 then jump to your feet by springing off with your toes. Now, bring your front let up from the spring of your toes and twist your hips at the same time. This gives you're a place front foot on the chest line. From this position stand up into correct surfing stance. This gives your one arm in back and one in front," Mike spoke.

James told Ichigo that step 3 to surfing was the step up one. He said that is better for beginners and ones who doesn't have upper body strength, plus it is a contest between you two and wanted to see who is better at teaching. So Ichigo was taught different where Mike and Renji didn't pay attention to what is going on. Renji was forced and calm that Mike was away from his strawberry.

"Step 4 is to Practice on the beach when you feel comfortable then go to the ocean to test on what you have learned," both instructors said. "Stay in shallow waters or the 'white waves' and remember to surf near an on-duty lifeguard. When you get out in the water start paddling."

Ichigo and Renji practiced some on the beach and were ready to hit the ocean. The instructors told them that Hawaii is the best place to catch some waves. The instructors took their surf boards out with them making sure they are doing all right in case the lifeguard can't get to them on time. They were paddling on their stomachs trying to catch some waves. They saw other people out on their surf boards and some were doing well others not so much. Ichigo caught a wave and it was medium size. He remembered what he had learned and was applying it now. The others were floating in the water on their surf boards watching seeing how he did then it would be Renji's turn to try it.

"Ok I can do this and show him whose boss. I will definitely win this bet. Watch me!" He thought seeing the waves behind him.

He got onto his stomach and started to paddle. The wave went underneath him lifting him up getting higher and higher into the sky. He followed the lessons he learned and was amazed he didn't fall. He was soaring showing off the dumb grin on his face happy that he hadn't fallen. He rode the wave showing it who was boss. Mike paddled over to Renji who was next to James.

"Damn! I will hand it to you Renji your lover is doing well for his first time," He said with a little laugher. "He looks like he is a hand full, so have fun."

"Oh trust me I will," He said the up most evil grin looking towards his surfing strawberry.

Ichigo made it to shore without falling off and waved at Renji. Now it was Renjis turn to surf. He did the same thing as Ichigo did, but was told what Mike gave him. He too did fall which making the instructors shock wondering if they took other lessons. They all were catching the waves a couple times. Ichigo and Renji were getting tired and heading towards the shore. The instructors swam towards the shore.

"Thanks for the lessons," Ichigo said bowing and same with Renji making James and Mike look at each other.

"Oh we are from Japan a place called Karakura town," Renji said.

They understood and bowed back. When Ichigo and Renji were about to leave Mike ran up to Ichigo telling him he was sorry for his behavior and ran back to James. After the surfing lesson they went back to their cottage to get cleaned up and relax before going out. It was three p.m. so they took their time.

"So tomorrow we are going horseback riding huh?" Renji said drying his hair letting Ichigo have the shower next. "What time are we going?"

" Well I wrote down the time that Yuzu had told me about and it starts in at 8:30, 9:30 and at 10:30 in the morning then we have ones in the afternoon at 12:30 and 1:30,"

"We can go to the 1:30 in the afternoon because maybe we can do something in the morning like sleeping in or…"

"Or?"

"We can go shopping. We can go in the morning or we can go later in the evening,"

"So that's what you wanted to do for tomorrow. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go shopping?"

"So Ichi, do you want to go in the morning or go in the evening," he asked trying to distract him from the real reason he wanted to do some shopping before they left.

"Stop changing the subject. I would like to go in the evening,"

"Then we're going late in the evening. Get ready Ichi, so we can go eat," he insisted pushing Ichigo into the bathroom with a grin and closed the door. His back against the door smiling at himself for his strawberry picking night cause it was perfect on what he had in mind.

Ichigo was trying to understand what Renji was up to, but he'd just have to keep an eye on him. Renji walked over to their dresser drawer thinking how perfect that he choose to do it at night. He got ready and was looking sharp. His outfit was tailored to his body with a medium gray jacket and pants. He had a white shirt underneath his button up vest that was the same color as his suit. His tie was red and black stripes making his hair pop. He had planned to take him out to eat then give him the news after lots of sex. Karin and Yuzu picked out the suit for the special occasion. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail. He put some cologne on his neck and wrists.

"Ichi, what is taking so long? You're acting like a woman taking so long in the bathroom," He shouted knowing that the last part he spoke would get him out of the bathroom quick.

Ichigo came out just like he had wanted and smiled. He came out with a towel around his waist hair still wet.

"I am not a woman!" He shouted then seeing Renji all dressed up he waswondering why before he could ask Renji pushed him back into the bathroom also handing him his Oxford Men's suit fawn color which is a light tan, light gray tie, and a black shirt.

About twenty minutes later Ichigo came out looking hot. Renji blushed seeing how hot he looked and the suit makes his hair pop.

"Stop staring it's embarrassing," he said having a light blush on his cheeks just making Renji smile more.

"Can't help it seeing how hot you look. Let's go I made reservations at the restaurant at Palm Terrace for a late lunch,"

When they got inside the place was beautiful. There were palm trees on the outside of the dining area and an arch in the dining location with a view of the ocean and the sky. The best time to eat there is when the sun was setting to the wonderful colors playing all together. Having the cool breeze brush against your skin makes you feel wonderful also giving you a little goose bumps. A small lady came up to them and asked how many. Renji said two, so she led them outside right by the edge sitting for two. You can hear the waves crashing upon the shoreline. They sat down and was gave them their menus. She placed two water glasses on the table.

"Jenny will be right with you," The small waitress said.

Ichigo was staring out at the view while Renji was trying to find out what looked good to eat. A few minutes later Jenny showed up.

"Have you decided on what you wanted to eat then," Jenny the brunette spoke.

"Renji would you mind ordering for me," Ichigo asked.

"Sure, I will have the Grilled New York Steak and my lover would have the Roasted garlic roasted chicken breast," Renji said closing his menu staring at Ichigo with that adorable blush.

"Do you want yours to be well done, medium rare, or rare?" She stood patiently waiting to write more down.

"Medium rare please,"

"The chicken comes with the house vegetables, shiitake mushroom sauce, sir will that be all?" The waitress asked still holding the pen on the notepad.

"Can we have a glass of pineapple wine? I heard it is really good,"

"Right away sir," she said jotting down on the notepad again and left the table.

Ichigo was still blushing, but he blushed even more when he felt something rub against his leg. He looked at Renji and he winked.

"Ichigo there is something I wanted to ask you," he said grabbing his hand.

"What is it?"

When Renji was about to say something Mike appeared along with James and a woman who was pregnant. The pregnant woman happened to be Mike's sister and James' wife. She was a looker; she had long black hair with tan skin and beautiful dark brown eyes. They came over to their table, making Renji wait for what he was saying and it was important.

"Oh hey you two didn't know you came here!" Mike said pulling up a chair.

"No, Renji was the one who picked," Ichigo said taking a sip of water.

"Oh nice," James' wife said. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Hokulani. It means star in the sky in Hawaiian," she said showing off her smile.

"Did you order yet?" Mike asked.

"Don't be rude Mike. We have our table over there," James said pointing at the table that was far away from them.

"Well how about we sit at the table next to them," He said getting up and placing the chair he took back at the table that they are now going to their seats.

"Oh that would be fun," Hokulani said where James pulled out her seat and sat down.

James walked over to the male couple and said sorry, but they didn't mind really well a little bit. They talked and laughing having fun until their food came. The smell was exquisite that makes your mouth water. Renji's steak was medium brown with black lines across it with the side of a salad having the darks and light mixing together along with a lemon next to the steak. For Ichigo's chicken had the shiitake mushroom sauce on top dripping onto the plate with the side of house vegetables. Their wine came too and she opened the bottle pouring it in a wine glass. Hokulani looked at Ichigo's plate and asked what it was because it smelled so good wanting to try it. Mike, James and Hokulani had order their meal when Renji and Ichigo were finishing up their plates. They talked a good five hours telling the couple where they should go and what is a good spot to take pictures.

"How long are you guys going to stay?" Hokulani asked placing the napkin on her lap.

"A few more days," Renji said taking the last bite of his steak.

"Oh, what did you two decide to do to tomorrow?" James asked holding his wife's hand.

"Well, we are planning on going horseback riding then in the late afternoon doing some shopping," Ichigo said.

"Sounds like fun," Mike spoke.

"I heard it was a lot of fun from the other guests," James said. "Hey, maybe next time you guys should go surfing again."

"That would be fun to do again," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I would agree on that," Renji said taking a sip of his drink.

"If you two are going shopping then I would go down to the Turtle Bay resort shopping area. There are some cute shops and neat stuff to look at," Hokulani said getting excited not because of the time they would share but she saw the food coming. When it comes to being pregnant she was hungry.

Renji was upset that he couldn't get the chance to tell him the news, but he was determined to try again later. They said their good-byes to them after they had gotten their food. Outside it was a bit chilly but felt nice. The sun was setting and the sky was so beautiful how the orange, yellows, and hints of pink goes side by side making a breath taking painting. They made it back to their hotel room where is it was nice and warm. They took their showers and went to bed going to wake up early to go horseback riding. Again the ray of light hit Ichigo's face and not liking it. He hid his face beside Renji's neck having his left hand on top of his lover's chest. Few minutes passed and Renji woke up and smiled feeling his lover on him. He would never tire watching him sleep. He placed his hand on Ichigo's hair rubbing his back and forth feeling how soft it is. Ichigo moved a little, but went back to sleep. Renji loved him so much and hoped that he could tell his news to him soon.

"I'm guessing Ichigo is not a morning person," He thought to himself smiling. "But I have to wake him if we want to go horse riding."

He placed his hand on his back and slowly moved down. Ichigo moaned moving his legs between Renji's legs. Now he was getting hard having him all over his body. He sighed and leaned in just looming over his ear.

"ICHIGO!" He whispered making his love jump from his bed and falling on the floor.

"What the hell! Ah that hurt," He said rubbing his ear. "You're dead."

He jumped on the bed trying to pin down Renji, but he fought back. About ten minutes went by and Ichigo won the battle tickling him to death.

"I…I'm so…sorry," Renji said laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Next time find a better way to wake me up," He said sitting on top of his muscled stomach.

"Well I guess I have to wake you up by sucking on your…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Renji!"

"I was going to say by sucking on your neck leaving my mark on you so the whole world knows that you are mine. It's nine, so we should get ready, but before we can do that how about you help me get rid of this hard on I'm having," He smirked.

"Why don't you do it yourself," Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"Well Ichi, you were all over me this morning and I think it is your job to fix it. I think that is only fair,"

"I wasn't all over you," Turning his head with his pouting lips.

"Aw I love it when you pout," Lending his body up grabbed his chin into a passionate kiss.

After about two hours passed of making love to each other then took a shower and getting dressed. Ichigo called over and found out that they can go at one thirty which was fine. They left their place and head towards the stable. Walking down the path seeing kids playing and other couples holding hands Hawaii is just a great place to be. When they got there it was amazing to see all those horses inside their own fenced in area. Ichigo took off running wanted to see them up close. Renji smiled and walked. He made it and saw a light brown horse coming towards him. He reached out his hand to touch it. The horse nudged her head against his hands. Renji finally made it and saw a man coming towards them.

"You're here for the horseback sir," The old man said smiling seeing that one of his horses was friendly. "The horse you are petting is named cinnamon."

"Yeah we're here to do that," Ichigo said still petting the sweet horse.

The old man led them to the barn so they can pick out their horse to ride. Ichigo had already found the horse he wanted, so it took awhile to find one for Renji. Getting towards the end Renji saw a white horse. He walked up it and read the name Lilly.

"I think I have found the horse that I am going to ride," He smiled.

After they got saddled up they went on their trail. They rode through the tropical forest hearing the animals calling out. The leaves are so luscious and full of life with the bright colors of the flowers growing.

"Ah my butt is starting to hurt," Ichigo said trying to move around on the horse while Renji rode up to them smiling and trying to control himself.

"Ah baby, I haven't done anything to you let or did I. Wait I think I….," He smirk knowing how to set off the orange top.

"Shut up!" He shouted making everyone stare at them and went on minding their own business.

"Have my words hurt you so," Grinning ear to ear riding off to catch up with the others.

"Oh he is so going to get it mark my words," Catching up with everyone.

They went on the sandy coastline having races on the beach well some that can while other enjoyed a simple ride. Knowing Renji and Ichigo would race and they did. Having the sand being kick underneath the horses while they are racing. At the end of the horse horseback riding they feed the horses.

"Ha ha ha you're….you're walking funny," Ichigo laughed trying to hold his laugh in, but not doing a very good job.

Renji was pissed but when Ichigo got off he looked like that he had a sex a while ago which gave him an idea, but that has to wait. Oh how he wanted to take his Ichi and make sweet love to him, but he has to wait. He sighed walking over to him smiling like a goof ball.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing. Let's get something to eat," Placing his arm around his waist.

They headed towards a shopping district. The shopping area has the **Kohala Bay Collections where the **beautiful island fashions are there, then comes the **Jeanie's Boutique along with that is the Treasures of Polynesia, and the Lamonts. You can't describe the shops how unique in their own little way. They walked in the Kohala Bay Collections getting some clothes. He also bought some stuff for Ichigo's family which Ichigo picked out. Also bought something for themselves then going over to the shop Lamonts buying there for their friends little **souvenirs. Renji told Ichigo to find a restaurant because he needed to use a bathroom then wait for him outside the bathroom. So he head towards the bathroom while Ichigo was looking for a place to eat. He smiled when he saw a jewelry store.** He came out placing the gift inside his pocket. He made it back just in time. **They walked around and stopped at a restaurant to eat. After they were exploring the area they head towards back to the hotel.

"Ah I am beat," Ichigo said placing the bags near their table while Renji did the same thing.

He placed the stuff down and took off his shirt because he was hot from the weather and getting out of those dirty clothes. He grabbed on what he bought for Ichigo and placed it in his side of the nightstand. He sneaked over to him grabbing him from behind holding him smelling his scent. Oh it was driving him nuts. After the horseback riding making him hard bouncing up and down on the horse thinking it was him that was going up and down on him. Ichigo felt the hardness and wondering how he could be hard.

"I don't understand how you keep making me crazy," He whispered in his ear in the up most sexy husky voice which makes Ichigo melt just hearing it.

"What's gotten in you," Trying to get loose, but making him grow tighter around him then without a word he threw him on the bed.

He was hovering over him breathing really hard like he just ran a marathon. He stared into those lovely light brown eyes and those lips that call to him begging to be kissed. He couldn't take it anymore and captured his lips biting the bottom making Ichigo moan slipping his tongue to taste him once more. Oh how he can never have enough of his strawberry. Ichigo placed his arms around his neck deepening the kiss pressing their body together as one. They pulled away having enough time to breath before going back for more.

"What's gotten into Renji?" He said worried placing his hand on the side of his cheek then Renji placed one of his own on top of his closing his eyes.

"I heard an old couple talking to a young lady at the cashier telling her how they were together for sixty years and that it was their anniversary today. I want to be with you forever," Looking away for saying embarrassing things having the blush run across his cheeks.

When it comes to saying mushy things only Ichigo would bring it out of him and no one else. He got off of him and sat at the edge of the bed. His face is in the hands sighing. Ichigo crawled over to his love and placed his arms around him.

"I love you, Renji," Kissing his neck then sliding back further on the bed giving the lustful looks. "Finish what you started."

He turned around seeing his love slowly taking off his shirt never taking his eyes off of him. He swallowed hard seeing his finger slightly touching himself moaning out Renji's name. The shirt was off exposing his tan creamy skin. Renji crawled over to Ichigo and pulled him underneath him by his leg. He cupped his face leaning down to kiss those sweet lips in doing so getting off his and his strawberries pants and boxers. Now they are exposed to one another only them can see each other this way.

"I'm going to make you see stars," Kissing down his neck leaving little red mark soon to be hickeys.

Before Renji got down to his chest he was thrown onto his back having Ichigo sitting onto of him.

"My my aren't we bold," Renji laughed placing one of his arm behind his head.

"Do you remember when we were riding those horses?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know. I saw the way you looked at me when I was riding having those naughty thoughts." He said moving his hips a bit making Renji groan in pleasure. "I am paying back for that little comment about my pain."

"Are you going to ride me like a horse?" Rising an eye brow hoping he would say yes.

They have learned how to ride a horse and boy his mind to the gutter keeping an eye on his love. Ichigo leaned down and whispered a long yes. He eyed the nightstand that was close to them and opened the drawer realizing strawberry lube.

"Why do you always buy this flavor?" he asked pouring some on his hands.

"Because your name means strawberry and I love the taste of strawberry. So I can get the best of both worlds can't I," Smirking.

He shook his and grabbed Renji's cock rubbing slowly teasing him and also getting his revenge even if he's loving it and but hating it at the same time. Once he was done cover his dick in the lovely smells of strawberry he placed himself right on his cock. With one swift motion he filled himself all the way. He loved the way the heat was around his cock and the tightness was over whelming. No how many times they do it, that hole of his was always so tight which he loves. They both cry out making Renji grabbing onto Ichigo's hips rocking with him.

"You look so beautiful impaling yourself,"

"Shut up," smashing his lips on his rocking back and forth making them moan loud.

He pulled back pushing him on the bed some more then placing both his hands on his chest and thrust upward hard.

"Harder…faster…ah….right there,"

He flipped him onto to his back now looming over the orange top. His large hands touching his thighs bring his hands down his slippery leg making him shudder underneath him. He loves it how he can make his love shudder at his touch. He lend in biting his ear making him cry.

"I'm going to make you scream out my name until you can't cum no more,"

"Ah…..Ren….ji," Panting and whimpering like he was in heat.

He grabbed his legs placing them over his shoulder to get a better angle. Renji slip out only leaving the tip then slamming back it going deeper. Ichigo scream out when his prostate was hit. Oh he could see the space when he felt his prostate hit again. He felt that his body was on fire when his love would pound on his prostate over and over. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck leaving scratch marks on his back. They were close to their climax Renji grabbed his lover's dick and started to go wild on it. Thus making Ichigo spill his seed all over them having the tightness getting very tight and pulling and sliding he released his load filling him up the very brim. Ichigo moan when he felt the warmness inside his body knowing that he has his lover inside of him. He fell on top of him, but caught himself placing both his hands on either side of his head.

"Thanks for not falling on me," He chuckled.

"Oh it's no problem," Lending downing kiss those lips again enjoying the taste of him. "No, problem at all."

He pulled out trying not to hurt him too much. He lay beside grabbing him and placing his head on his chest. Touching his orange locks making his love fall sleep of someone massage his head it puts him to sleep fast. Ichigo was out and he lend in kissing his forehead before he too went to sleep, but before he went to sleep opened his side of the nightstand pulling out a small box. Morning came having its light shine on their sleeping bodies. The warmth woke up the orange top. He sat up combing his hair with fingers yawning then looking at the red head saw that he had a tent underneath the covers. He kissed his forehead smiling. He made his way to the bathroom closing the door. He brushed his teeth, but noticed he had a ring on his ring finger. He dropped toothbrush trying to understand how he has a ring. Renji woke up without his warmth and wondering his strawberry went to. He heard water running in the bathroom. He stretched and walked over to the door. Before the orange top could finished his thought there was a knock on the door making him jump at the sound.

"Are you okay?" Renji asked on the other side of the door. "I didn't see you in bed."

When Ichigo took another look at the ring again it had two little diamond on each side of the big one light blue diamond with a white gold band. He was forcing on the ring he didn't noticed that Renji walked in and was right behind him. He stepped close lending against his shoulder.

"Its looks really nice on you, love,"

Ichigo turned around finding him on one knee holding his hand. He gave a big stupid grin, but Ichigo loved it.

"Well Ichigo Kurasaki will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Ichigo couldn't speak. He never thought that this red head would pull this. Yeah he is very mushy when it comes to him. He knocked him down on the ground kissing him on the lips smiling.

"So I take that as a yes then," Laughing placing his arm around his waist.

"Yes, I will marry you pineapple head," Kissing his lips again but this time more interment.

They made their way into the shower taking off their boxers. They started love to have sex in the shower in the morning to wake them up. Ichigo was glad that he won the grand prize and get the chance to spend it with his love of life.

"I guess we are going to grow old with each other, uh," Ichigo said having his arms around his neck. "Are you ready?"

"You bet, I wouldn't have any other way," Kissing love once more having the water running over their body.

****************************XxXxX******************************

I hope you enjoy the story. I try to stay true to the places in Hawaii the story. I am done and now to do some dancing.

i have more bleach stories coming soon. i hope you like them.

**^_^ Keep reviewing and can't wait to read them.**


End file.
